The present invention relates to insulation piercing connectors for connecting wires, particularly for aluminum wires.
Connectors for wires or conductors must provide good electrical and mechanical connection. With insulation piercing type connectors, crimping with a conductor placed in the connector decreases the contact resistance of the conductor and ensures good electrical connection by breaking the insulation on the surface of the conductor, but crimping with excessive force impairs the strength of mechanical connection. This is true particularly for aluminum wires that are easily deformed.
Conventional open-barrel type connectors having the flat edges of the wire barrel adapted to be butted together has a shortcoming that after butted together, the edges of the wire barrel tend to get apart from each other owing to the springiness of the material, thus impairing connection characteristics.